


let it go let it go get your fat fuck ass out the door

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bitterness, Bullying, Curtis aint got time for this shit, Gaming, Harassment, Jealousy, M/M, Slurs, Whining, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Curtis's stalker just can't let it go.





	let it go let it go get your fat fuck ass out the door

"I HATE CURTIS BECAUSE I'M SO CONCERNED ABOUT YOU FAGGOTS AND DYKES! HE'S A BAD BOY AND HE'LL RUIN EVERYTHING! HE'S A BIG SLUT WITH A GAPING ASSHOLE WHO RAPES BABIES AND DESERVES-"

"Oh my God why the quiznak do you keep getting in here how did you even fit through the goddamn door," said an uncharacteristically salty Romelle as she grabbed a pair of rubber gloves and tried to shove the fat fuck out the window. But they were too fat and whiny and smelly and she needed an assist from Shay.

"We can set out idiot traps tomorrow," said Shay as they stuffed the whining brat in the dumpster head-first after giving him a good right hook to the face and Romelle shoved a cactus up their ass. "Poor Curtis, is this always what it's like to turn someone down? They stalk you and smell bad?"

"Just this douchebag," Romelle said as they tossed the gloves in the disinfectant vat.

Curtis, Shiro, and Keith were too busy playing Pokemon Stadium to give a shit. Kosmo went outside and pissed in the dumpster, forcing the asshole to drink it upside down.


End file.
